Mizantropia:Холодный Рассвет
- в исполнении Mizantropia. Спи. Не дыши. Я тебе снюсь. На распутье дорог я устал. Я потерян. Я вернусь. К тебе!! Моя жизнь и моя смерть. Крепко спишь под землей Ну а я земли Топчу твердь. Мне грезится небо, дыханье свободы Бескрайность дорог, которых не счесть Не стой на распутье, пускайся в погоню За моим палачом - мне нужна месть. Холодный рассвет наступает, маня Я под надгробьем жду тебя Я в бреду увидел путь И я найду Твою обитель Я нарушу твой покой Мой мертвый ангел Я омою твою плоть Своею кровью Станешь ты живой... Я в заточенье каменных плит Я узник смерти Мой сон охраняет холодный гранит И тихий ветер Спаси мою душу - она будет твоя Навеки Увядшую плоть примет земля И спрячет вечер. Спи. Не дыши. Я тебе снюсь. На распутье дорог я нашел след палача Твоего Моя жизнь и моя смерть. Крепко спи под землей Ну а я убью И вернусь! Холодный рассвет наступает, маня Я под надгробьем жду тебя Holodnyj rassvet Spi. Ne dyshi. Ya tebe snyus'. Na pasput'e dorog Ya ustal. Ya poteryan. Ya vernus'. K tebe!! Moya zhizni y moya smert'. Krepko spish' pod zemlej Nu a Ya zemli Topchu tverd'. Mne prezitsya nebo, dyhan'e svobody Beskrajnost' dorog, kotoryh ne schest' Ne stoj na pasput'e, puskajsya v pogonyu Za mojm palachom - mne nuzhna mest'. Holodnyj rassvet nastupaet, manya Ya pod nadgrob'em zhdu tebya Ya v bredu uvidel put' Y ya najdu Tvoyu obitel' Ya narushu tvoj pokoj Moj mertvyj angel Ya omoyu tvoyu plot' Svoeyu krov'yu Stanesh' ty zhivoj... Ya v zatochen'e kamennyj plit Ya uznik smerti Moj son ohranyaet holodnyj granit Y tihij veter Spasi moyu dushu - ona budet tvoya Naveki Uvyadshuyu plot' primet zemlya Y spryachet vecher. Spi. Ne dyshi. Ya tebe snyus'. Na pasput'e dorog ya nashel sled palacha Tvoego Moya zhizn' y moya smert'. Krepko spi pod zemlej Nu a Ya ub'yu Y vernus'! Holodnij rassvet nastupaet, manya Ya pod nadgrob'em zhdu tebya Cold Dawn Sleep and don’t breathe. You see me in your dream. I’m tired and lost at the crossroads. I’ll come back to you. You’re my life and my death. You sleep soundly in the ground And I knock About the world I dream about heaven and breath of freedom About the boundless roads Don’t stay at the cross-roads, start chasing My hangman. I long for revenge. The cold dawn comes and lures me I’m waiting for you under the tombstone I have seen the way being delirious I’ll find Your dwelling-place I’ll disturb your peace of mind My dead angel I’ll wash your flesh With my blood And you’ll become alive. The tombstones do not let me out I’m the prisoner of death The cold granite and the quiet wind Protect my sleep Save my soul - it will be yours Forever The earth will take my withered flesh And the wind will hide it Sleep and don’t breathe. You see me in your dream. I have found the trace of your hangman At the crossroads You’re my life and my death. You sleep soundly in the ground And I’ll kill him And come back The cold dawn comes and lures me I’m waiting for you under the tombstone Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Mizantropia Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Mizantropia:Холодный Рассвет Категория:Исполнители на M Категория:Песни на Х